24 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Porwany, odc. 13 (Kidnapped); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Marta mówi! - Co powiedzą psy?, odc. 22 (There Goes the Neighborhood); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Wielka burza, odc. 27 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Przed hibernacją, odc. 27 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Pilot, odc. 1 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dom - odc. 23/25 - Kolejka do życia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Aliya Daha! czyli słoniu idź!; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 12/13; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Była sobie Ziemia - Ekosystem, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 25 - Trzy sekundy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Hit na sobotę - 27 sukienek (27 Dresses) 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Anne Fletcher; wyk.:Katherine Heigl, Judy Greer, James Marsden, Brian Kerwin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Żywe trupy II - odc. 6/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 6, Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Księżna (Duchess, The) 105'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Saul Dibb; wyk.:Keira Knightley, Ralph Fiennes, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 946; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.25, 9.10, 9.45; Pogoda:8.20, 9.05,9.40; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Gallivare - 10 km stylem dowolnym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Gallivare - 10 km stylem dowolnym; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 825 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kariera czy rodzina? (77); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 8/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 8/ 26) - txt. str. 777 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1991; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czas honoru - odc. 64 "Koniec tej miłości" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (99); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 49; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Trzynasty wojownik (13TH WARRIOR) - txt. str. 777 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Omar Sharif, Vladimir Kulich; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Operacja Corned Beef (L'opration Corned - Beef) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1991); reż.:Jean-Marie Poiré; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Isabelle Renauld; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Samowolka 61'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:50 Pogoda 07:53 Wieści z Mazowsza 08:16 Dzień jak co dzień: Zamek Królewski - reportaż 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Kronika warszawska: Kronika lata '80 - film dokumentalny 08:54 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:11 Poranek TVP Info 09:14 Tu kobiety (1) 09:17 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Aktywni 50+ (13) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata TVP Info 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Z miłości do ludzi (3) - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Kronika rejsu (5) 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:02 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:08 Pogoda 17:11 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 17:22 Zestaw powiększony 17:58 Alchemia zdrowia i urody 18:15 Qadrans qltury 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:40 Raport na gorąco 18:42 Pogoda 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki 19:01 Wiadomości sportowe 19:06 Był taki dzień - 24 listopada 19:09 Dzień jak co dzień: Na głowie - reportaż 19:21 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Roman Paszke (53) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu (26) - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:40 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:59 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem: Babiarz (22) 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:55 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:25 Fabryka zdrowia - film dokumentalny (Norwegia,2010) 00:35 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 01:01 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 01:31 Serwis info weekend 02:03 Pogoda 02:18 Prawdę mówiąc: Roman Paszke (53) 02:45 Kod dostępu (26) - program publicystyczny 03:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:39 Listy do PRL-u 03:47 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:02 Fabryka zdrowia - film dokumentalny (Norwegia,2010) 05:03 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 05:30 Debata TVP Info 05:54 Pogoda 05:57 60 lat razem: Babiarz (22) 06:03 Aktywni 50+ (13) - magazyn poradnikowy 06:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 06:27 Kod dostępu (26) - program publicystyczny Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (8) 08:15 Miś Yogi (35) 08:25 Miś Yogi (36) 08:35 Miś Yogi (37) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (14) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (13) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (9) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (173) 10:45 Studio Weekend (10) - magazyn 12:25 Romans doskonały - komedia romantyczna (Kanada,USA,2004) 14:15 Preludium miłości - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1992) 16:35 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 17:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 18:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 18:15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (13) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kocham biurokrację (270) 20:05 Kevin sam w domu - komedia (USA,1990) 22:15 28 dni - komediodramat (USA,2000) 00:25 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror (USA,2006) 02:40 Zagadkowa noc 03:40 Zza kamery... (31) 03:55 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3: Samoa - 99% kobiety (2) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1667) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1668) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1669) 12:05 Na Wspólnej (1670) 12:40 MasterChef: Półfinał (12/13) - reality show 13:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (12-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Ugotowani 3 (11) 15:45 Julia (167) 16:15 Julia (168) 16:35 Julia (169) 17:10 Julia (170) 17:45 Julia (171) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Villa Toscania (12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent! 5: Finał (13) - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Czego pragną kobiety - komedia (USA,2000) 00:55 Ziemia żywych trupów - horror (USA,Kanada,Francja,2005) 02:45 Uwaga! 03:00 Arkana magii (759) 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 I Like It (22) - program muzyczny 06:00 mała Czarna (366) - talk show 07:05 Różowa Pantera (31) 07:30 Różowa Pantera (32) 08:00 Galileo EXTRA (76) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Winx Club 3 (17) 09:30 Winx Club 3 (18) 10:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (12) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (367) - talk show 13:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (24) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Wzór (26) 15:00 Zagadkowe zgony (8) - serial dokumentalny (Kanada,2009) 15:30 Zagadkowe zgony (9) - serial dokumentalny (Kanada,2009) 16:00 OSS 117: Rio nie odpowiada - komedia (Francja,2009) 18:05 Czysta chata (12) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2005) 23:15 Łowca śmierci 3: Deathstalker i wojownicy piekieł - thriller SF (USA,Meksyk,1988) 01:00 Duch - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 02:25 TV Market 02:45 To był dzień 03:30 To był dzień na świecie 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Chłopi: Gospodynie (8/13) 07:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników (12) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (7) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Iniemamocni - film animowany (USA,2004) 12:30 Księga dżungli 2 - film animowany (USA,Australia,2003) 14:15 Nowe szaty cesarza - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 15:25 Przygoda na rybach - komedia (USA,1997) 17:05 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi (7) 18:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8-ost.) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (1) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (2) 20:00 Nieśmiertelny 4: Ostatnia rozgrywka - film fantasy (USA,2000) 21:55 Atak szczurów - thriller (Niemcy,2004) 00:00 Koniec świata (1/2) - film katastroficzny (USA,Niemcy,2005) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 06:05 Misja Martyna 2: Poznać życie oceanu (6/12) 06:35 Misja Martyna 2: Co za Meksyk! (7/12) 07:10 Mango 09:15 Szpital Miłosierdzia (21/22) 10:15 Nasza klasa (14/19) 10:45 Dwóch i pół 8 (15/16) 11:15 Dwóch i pół 8 (16-ost.) 11:45 Rok bez Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2006) 13:30 Ulice San Francisco 2 (8/23) 14:35 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (12-ost.) 15:35 Agenci NCIS (21/23) 16:35 Agenci NCIS (22/23) 17:35 Detektyw Monk 4 (8/16) 18:35 Detektyw Monk 4 (9/16) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Sydney i siedmiu nieudaczników - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 21:45 Trzy życzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 00:05 Mroczna dzielnica - film sensacyjny (USA,Australia,2001) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:20 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (1/17) 04:55 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (2/17) 05:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:45 Idol - wersja amerykańska (9) - program rozrywkowy 08:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:20 Ukryte piękno (2) - reality show 10:20 TV Market 11:00 Różowa Pantera (29) 11:30 Różowa Pantera (30) 12:00 Łebski Harry (21) 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet (26) 13:00 Łebski Harry (22) 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (27) 14:00 Łebski Harry (23) 14:30 Inspektor Gadżet (28) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (12) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Świat po armagedonie (1) - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 17:00 Uwierz w siebie (3) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (15) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 19:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (16) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 20:00 Włatcy móch 2: Próhnica (25) 20:30 Włatcy móch 2: Pszypadek Czesława (26) 21:00 Podziemne piekło - film dokumentalny (USA) 22:00 mała Czarna - talk show 23:00 Znak triady - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,2008) 01:20 Big Brother 4.1 - show - reality show 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Lotos Trefl Gdańsk - Indykpol AZS Olsztyn 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Lotos Trefl Gdańsk - Indykpol AZS Olsztyn 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: FC Norymberga - Bayern Monachium 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: FC Norymberga - Bayern Monachium 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Bundesliga 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Bundesliga 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Moskwa - PGE Skra Bełchatów 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Moskwa - PGE Skra Bełchatów 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Lokomotiw Baku - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Lokomotiw Baku - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Trans World Sport 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski węgiel - Delecta Bydgoszcz 22:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - HC Metalurg 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Szymorning - best of week 09:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:05 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Dance Chart 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Hot plota tygodnia 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Kilerskie Karaoke 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Top 5 17:30 Miejska lista 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Biznes Reaktywacja (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 06:30 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 06:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:30 Blisko ludzi (60/86) 08:10 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 08:25 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (2/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 09:30 Zwariowane psie mamy (3/8) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 10:00 Bez recepty (77/78) - magazyn medyczny 11:00 Orzeł czy reszka? (12/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 12:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (8-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 12:30 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (12/13) 13:00 W trasie 3 (6/12) - program krajoznawczy 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:00 Miłosny biznes (14/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 15:05 24 godziny przed śmiercią (2/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:15 Kartoteka 3 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:10 Pogoda 18:15 Orzeł czy reszka? (9/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 19:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (8/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 19:35 Rosyjskie laleczki (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:00 Zwariowane psie mamy (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:30 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (3/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 21:35 Ukryte pragnienie 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Miłosny biznes (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 23:35 Męska inicjacja (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 00:05 Kulisy pornobiznesu (4/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:35 Ukryte pragnienia (2/6) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 01:35 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (12/13) 02:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 02:40 Magia przeznaczenia 04:40 Kartoteka 3 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:35 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Discopolot! 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Disco Polo Live 20:05 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Z archiwum i pamięci: Jego portret: Włodzimierz Nahorny 09:30 Naprawdę jaka jesteś...: Stefania Grodzieńska 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Echa czasu" 10:40 Miniatury muzyczne: Łukasz Kuropaczewski gra "Cavatinę" Aleksandra Tansmana - koncert (Polska,2008) 11:00 Kulturanek: "Mówi dziecko do obrazu" (9) 11:40 Karmel - komediodramat (Francja,Liban,2007) 13:25 Dokument tygodnia: A gdyby tak się stało - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 14:20 "55 kapeluszy pani Hanki". Benefis Hanki Bielickiej - koncert (Polska,1994) 15:40 Ostatnie okrążenie - dramat biograficzny (Polska,1977) 16:55 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Echa czasu" 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 17:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Studio Gama. Skansen Studia Gama - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1979) 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:10 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Queen: Historia "Bohemian Rhapsody" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 20:20 Filmy Woody'ego Allena: Celebrity - komedia (USA,1998) 22:25 Johnny Cash na festiwalu w Montreux - koncert w Montreux (USA,1994) 23:35 Hala odlotów: Czy diabeł powraca? Czy wracamy do religijności magicznej? (10) 00:30 Kino nocne: Piętno - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Niemcy,Francja,2003) 02:25 Nocne czytanie w wannie (24) - program artystyczny 02:40 Filmy Woody'ego Allena: Celebrity - komedia (USA,1998) 04:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.11.1988 08:15 60 lat TVP: Sonda: Poduszka - program popularnonaukowy 08:55 Ex libris 09:10 Doktor Ewa: Dwie prawdy (6/9) 10:00 60 lat TVP: Z przygodą na ty: Wyprawa odważnych (6) 10:15 60 lat TVP: Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 12. Armenia - Północ (49) 10:45 60 lat TVP: Gdziekolwiek będę... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 11:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Tańczące maski. Boloni w Burkina Faso (14) 12:45 Po co ci te chłopy - rzecz o Karolu Lewakowskim - film dokumentalny (Polska) 13:45 60 lat TVP: Szansa na sukces: Ewa Bem 14:45 Kino familijne: Akademia Pana Kleksa: Przygoda księcia Mateusza (1/2) - film przygodowy (Polska,ZSRR,1983) 16:15 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajna sprawa 17:10 Leningrad (3/4) 18:10 Flesz historii (105) 18:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Winne historie 19:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Dunikowski - film dokumentalny 20:05 23. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '86. Koncert piosenek Adama Kreczmara 21:30 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz?: Trubadurzy 22:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Ci, którzy są dumni. Plemię Himba z Namibii (15) 23:00 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.11.1988 23:50 Przez granice: Odra i Olza 00:20 Dobronosze - reportaż (Polska,2004) 00:40 Leningrad (3/4) 01:40 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Polskie kino w jidysz 01:55 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Judeł gra na skrzypcach" - zapowiedź 02:00 Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1936) 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 564* Logo parlamentarne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 565* Wolność nadeszła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 566* Ruskie maniery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 567* Chińskie chwyty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 568* Skutki oprysku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tomek i Tosia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Załoga Eko - odc. 11 - Segregacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 12/21 - Fort Olgierd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - wujek (114); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 86 - Haracz - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (119) "Sybin"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 498 - Pamięć serca; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Enej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (116); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 929; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - wujek (114); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 54* "Zawisza" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Kino Mistrzów - Cwał - txt. str. 777 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 929; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - odc. 54* "Zawisza"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Cwał 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:40 Pogoda 14:45 Encyklopedia zdrowia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:40 Pogoda 15:45 Integracja 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Flesz Informacje 18:35 Eurofundusze 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Oblicza świata 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Pogoda 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Między Wschodem a Zachodem 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Programy powtórkowe TVP Seriale 07:10 Droga: Stan wyjątkowy (6-ost.) 08:10 Sąsiedzi: Biznes na boku (31) 08:40 Sąsiedzi: Z wizytą u Wiśniewskich (32) 09:20 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Obcy wśród swoich (6/19) 10:55 Wszystko przed nami (21) 11:25 Wszystko przed nami (22) 11:55 M jak miłość (946) 12:50 M jak miłość (947) 13:50 Ranczo: Radio interaktywne (31) 14:50 Ranczo: Wielkie odkrycie (32) 15:50 Ranczo: Sprawa (33) 16:50 Doktor Murek (5/7) 18:00 Komisarz Alex 2: Prawdziwa śmierć (24) 18:55 Na dobre i na złe: Piknik (500) 19:55 Rodzinka.pl: Urodziny Kacpra (31) 20:30 Rodzinka.pl: Ciągle głodni (32) 21:00 Rodzinka.pl: Trudne decyzje (33) 21:35 Siła wyższa: Wizytacje (12/13) 22:30 Paradoks: Tata (11/13) 23:25 Ojciec Mateusz 8: Czarna wdowa (107) 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz 3: Pamięć (32) 01:15 Czas honoru 5: Koniec tej miłości (64) 02:05 PitBull (12) 02:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Moskwa - PGE Skra Bełchatów 09:00 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 09:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Spartak Moskwa - FC Barcelona 11:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Lotos Trefl Gdańsk - Indykpol AZS Olsztyn 13:25 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: PGE GKS Bełchatów - Lechia Gdańsk 15:40 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Polonia Warszawa - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 17:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - studio 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 19:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Delecta Bydgoszcz 21:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Juventus Turyn - Chelsea Londyn 23:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Manchester City - Real Madryt 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Film 05:15 Zza kamery... 07:05 Samo życie (1468) 07:25 Samo życie (1469) 07:50 Samo życie (1470) 08:10 Samo życie (1471) 08:35 Samo życie (1472) 08:55 Pierwsza miłość (858) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (859) 10:05 Pierwsza miłość (860) 10:35 Szpilki na Giewoncie (16) 11:15 Tryumf Pana Kleksa - film animowany (Irlandia,Polska,2001) 12:55 Azur i Asmar - film animowany (Francja,Belgia,Hiszpania,Włochy,2006) 14:55 Lochy i smoki: Klątwa smoka - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,Niemcy,2005) 17:05 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 18:55 Fałszywa dwunastka - komedia (USA,2003) 21:00 Sobotni Superhit: Cudzoziemiec - film sensacyjny (USA,Polska,2003) 22:55 Krwawa uczta - horror (USA,2005) 00:45 Obcy - ósmy pasażer "Nostromo" - film SF (USA,Wielka Brytania,1979) 03:00 Linia życia (51) 03:30 Linia życia (52) 04:00 Zza kamery... Comedy Central 06:00 Graczykowie (50) 06:30 Graczykowie (51) 07:00 Graczykowie (52) 07:30 Rodzina zastępcza 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza 08:35 Rodzina zastępcza 09:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości: Fluttering Finger Mindslip (5) 09:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości: Rhino's Revenge (6) 09:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: I Was a Penguin Zombie/Sting Operation (19) 10:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Command Crisis/Truth Ache (20) 10:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: All King, no Kingdom/Untouchable (21) 11:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: An Elephant Never Forgets/Otter Things Have Happened (22) 11:50 Futurama: Fry & The Slurm Factory (13) 12:15 Futurama: I Second That Emotion (1) 12:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (23) 13:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (24) 13:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4: The Robotic Manipulation (1) 14:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Skank Reflex Analysis (1) 14:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Infestation Hypothesis (2) 14:50 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Pulled Groin Extrapolation (3) 15:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Wiggly Finger Catalyst (4) 15:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Russian Rocket Reaction (5) 16:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Rhinitis Revelation (6) 16:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Good Guy Fluctuation (7) 16:55 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Isolation Permutation (8) 17:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Ornithophobia Diffusion (9) 17:50 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (10) 18:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Speckerman Recurrence (11) 18:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Shiny Trinket Maneuver (12) 19:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Recombination Hypothesis (13) 19:30 Jeden gniewny Charlie: Charlie Dates Kate's Patient (9) 19:55 Włatcy móch 4 (8) 20:20 Włatcy móch 4 (9) 20:55 Futurama: Brannigan Begin Again (2) 21:20 Futurama: A Head in the Polls (3) 21:50 1000 złych uczynków 22:15 Dwóch i pół 4: A Live Woman of Proven Fertility (5) 22:40 Dwóch i pół 4: Apologies for the Frivolity (6) 23:05 Dwóch i pół 4: Repeated Blows to His Unformed Head (7) 23:35 Dwóch i pół 4: Release the Dogs (8) 00:00 Dwóch i pół 4: Corey's Been Dead for an Hour (9) 00:25 Włatcy móch 4 (8) 00:55 Włatcy móch 4 (9) 01:25 1000 złych uczynków 01:50 South Park 14: Coon vs. Coon and Friends (13) 02:15 Spadkobiercy 2 (1) - serial komediowy 02:55 Spadkobiercy 2 (2) - serial komediowy 03:40 Graczykowie (56) 04:05 Graczykowie (1) 04:25 Rodzina zastępcza 04:50 Rodzina zastępcza 05:15 Kasia i Tomek (32) 05:35 Kasia i Tomek (1) Nickelodeon 06:00 Olivia (36) 06:15 Dora poznaje świat (3) 06:40 Dalej, Diego! (16) 07:05 Ni Hao Kai Lan (16) 07:30 Dora poznaje świat 07:50 Wróżkowie chrzestni (20) 08:20 Umizoomi (7) 08:45 Winx Club (6) 09:10 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 19:45 Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja (4) 20:10 Fred: The Show (6) 20:20 Fred: The Show (7) 20:30 Fred: The Show (8) 20:40 Fred: The Show (9) 20:50 Fred: The Show (10) 21:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (13) 21:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (6) 21:50 Drake i Josh (15) 22:15 Cribs (4) 22:40 Cribs (5) 23:05 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz (4) - teleturniej 23:30 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz (5) - teleturniej 00:00 Rodzina zastępcza 00:30 Rodzina zastępcza 01:00 Rodzina zastępcza 01:30 Rodzina zastępcza 02:00 Rodzina zastępcza 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza 03:00 Rodzina zastępcza 03:30 Rodzina zastępcza 04:00 Rodzina zastępcza 04:30 Rodzina zastępcza 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza 05:30 Rodzina zastępcza Kino Polska 06:25 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (11) 07:50 ABC animacji: Makatka 23 - film animowany (Polska,1980) 08:00 Mango 09:00 Profesor Filutek: Doktor (24) 09:15 Daleko od szosy: Oczekiwanie (4/7) 10:45 Rodzina Połanieckich: Panna Marynia (1/7) 12:10 Mango 12:45 Polskie drogi: Lekcja poloneza (7/11) 14:35 Nad Niemnem (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 16:10 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny (Polska,1963) 17:50 Wojna domowa: Monolog zewnętrzny (12/15) 18:35 Szatan z siódmej klasy- film przygodowy (Polska,1960) 20:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (3/7) 21:45 Ballada o Januszku: Dotknięcie nieba (4/8) 22:55 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia (Polska,1982) 00:30 Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce... - komedia (Polska,1989) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Młode kadry: Trening - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2008) 03:15 Młode kadry: Trzy razy mama - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2012) 03:35 Młode kadry: Magellan - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2011) 03:45 Młode kadry: Taki typ ptactwa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 03:55 Młode kadry: Triathlon - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2007) 04:05 Młode kadry: Pobratymcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:20 Młode kadry: Ptaki nieloty - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:40 Młode kadry: Mantra - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2008) 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Manchester City - Real Madryt 09:10 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Korona Kielce - Piast Gliwice 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Valencia CF - Bayern Monachium 13:30 Magazyn alpejski 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - 3. sesja treningowa 15:10 Magazyn golfowy 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 17:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 18:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 19:00 Trans World Sport 20:00 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 21:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: RK Croatia Osiguranje Zagrzeb - Füchse Berlin 23:30 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: PGE GKS Bełchatów - Lechia Gdańsk 01:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 02:00 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC w Ontario - waga ciężka: Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 03:00 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC w Ontario - waga półśrednia: Robert Guerrero - Andre Berto